The present invention relates generally to the field of storage management, and more particularly to generating automatic plans in storage ticketing systems.
In general, storage management refers to the technologies and processes organizations use to maximize or improve the performance of their data storage resources. Storage management may include virtualization, replication, mirroring, security, compression, traffic analysis, process automation, storage provisioning, and related techniques.
Storage management may bring forth many benefits to an organization, including: (i) allowing organizations to better unitize their existing storage; (ii) simplifying the management of storage networks and devices; (iii) improving a data center's performance; and/or (iv) helping a data center improve its reliability and availability.